Erik and Erika
by Frost the anti social freak
Summary: What would happen if Erik had a sister? Well find out here. This is the movie version. Some scenes have changed. I changed their ages to 18. Haters gonna hate!
1. Chapter 1

Erik and Erika

 **Hi! I know I said that I would only write Sherlock fanfics but I got serious writers block for my other story and a love for The Phantom Of The Opera. This is based of the 2004 movie. Thanks for showing an intrest! – Frost**

 **Disclaimer-** This will come as a shock to you but…. I don't own The Phantom Of The Opera. I only own Erika, my OC. No copyright infringement is intended, bla de bla.

 **Let the story begin! (I changed the order of some scenes, sorry!)**

 **Chapter 1**

Erika's POV

Monsieur what's his name walks in. He runs the opera house and apparently is leaving to Australia due to 'health issues'. That translates to La Carlotta constantly breaking his ear drums. My brother and I just call him fool that runs our theatre, because it's true. Two men follow him in and he introduces them as M Andre and Firmin. Great! They look stupider than him. They turn their attention to my ballet troupe. I'm an odd one out due to the black mask covering half my face. I try to ignore them as I twist and turn to the music.

I hear them asking about Meg and Christine. And then, of course, they ask about me. I resist the urge to face palm.

"That other blonde one with the mask, she's exemplary." I hear M Andre enquire.

Madame Giry stiffens not knowing what to say, "That would be Erika, another orphan. She only has a brother."

I do a mental slow clap. Well done! Brava! Of course you have to bring Erik up.

"Older brother I assume?" M Firmin buts in.

Madame Giry doesn't know. We told her as little as possible. "That is a fact unknown to me."

M Andre calls me over.

I walk slowly forward. Please don't ask me anything, please.

"Mademoiselle, how old is your brother?" Asks M Andre.

I try to use my blue eyes as daggers the way Erik does. I don't think it's working. "We are twins, Monsieur." I mumble.

"Twins." They both repeat. Their reaction is justified as very few twins are born.

Both of them stare at my mask and I can feel myself blushing. I try to fight it as I can practically hear my brother's laughter; he thinks it's funny when I blush. He is always watching me. Or Christine; the other ballet dancer who he has a massive crush on.

Some girls come over which saves me from explaining the mask. I will never explain. Only Madame Giry knows of my brother and I's deformity and I would like to keep it that way.

I hear Erik move away, but if you hadn't been listening for them you would not hear the quiet footsteps.

Then the new patron comes in, the Vicomte de Chagny.

I hear Christine mumble something about them being childhood sweethearts. My brother will not be pleased. I pray he did not hear her.

After the Vicomte leaves rehearsals start and Carlotta is not happy. After were done she goes up to the new managers and yells something about them being more interested in 'dancing girls' than her. Which is true.

An outraged Carlotta went up to her maids saying something like," bring my doggy, get my doggy. Bye bye."

I resist a smirk. She does this a lot. And cue the grovelling.

I look up where Joseph Bouquet is meant to stand and instead I find Erik. When Christine, Meg and I dance he is present. Always with no exception. To each of us he is classed a different way. To Christine he is Angel of Music, to Meg he is the opera ghost and to me he is my brother. Simple.

Carlotta starts to sing the song my brother and I made. We write all the operas performed. The way we convince the managers to preform them is a simple threating note. Most of the time Erik writes the operas because I am busy rehearsing, this was one of the few operas I wrote with him. On rare occasions I write them on my own. Carlotta has transformed our music from a soft gentle song to something that sounds like a cat being thrown out of a window into a pool of lava.

Then Erik takes action. By action I mean dropping something on Carlotta. I sent him a thankful look before pretending to be horrified and helping her onto her feet.

Now she storms out. I leave a letter in a corridor for Madame Giry. Once I know she has received it I return.

"I have a letter from the opera ghost." She announces.

"Dear God, you're all obsessed!" M Firmin snaps.

Madame Giry takes no notice of his insult and reads the note aloud.

All the managers take notice of is his salary. Well, our salary. He splits it with me and I split my pay between us.

"His salary?!"

Madame Giry looks smug as she tells them.

They exclaim in horror at the thought of parting with money. I roll my eyes.

"Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte as your patron." She states.

M Firmin says something about cancelling the gala. Which cannot happen.

I glare at Madame Giry. "Erika could sing it." She says.

Cue mental slow clap. I can't sing it. I won't. Nothing wrong with my voice, it's more trained than even Erik's. It's the mask. "Monsieur, I believe Christine Daae would be more suited to that role." I say while pushing her forward.

I try the eye daggers again. I think it worked. As they call Christine forward.

She then begins to sing Think Of Me and everyone falls silent. This is how our music is meant to be sung.

I know she has had coaching from my brother but clearly her voice is a natural talent. All the dancers leave once dismissed. I go to the Prima Donna dressing room and open the mirror passageway. Being careful to close it correctly. I walk through the passage before coming up to Cesar our favourite horse. I pet him before continuing to walk. I don't want to have to return him.

After a while I come to the gondola. I start to row. Slowly but not too slowly. I come to the gate; open already.

I see Erik at his organ. Once I get off I notice I forgot to change onto my usual attire which is really what he wears minus the cape. The other girls think me strange because I do not wear dresses or jewellery. I undo the bun that Meg put in my hair this morning. I'm not good with hair stuff, what I can do is a low ponytail. That is all.

I sit beside my brother on the stool.

"Thank you." He starts, "thank you for not taking the lead role like you should have."

I smile a sad smile, "a monster like me could not go on stage as the lead, I get stared at enough in the chorus."

He looks at me but does not deny the truth.

My fingers start to play a melody. Softly I start to sing the first song I ever wrote.

 **More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I know it's strange but, I do not own the song lyrics of the movie the Phantom of the Opera. No copyright infringement is intended and this disclaimer is very boring. What would be better than writing this disclaimer I hear you ask. Well my friend, EATING THE COOKIES BECIDE ME. Yum yum cookies. I'm happy now. You can read the story. Mmm, cookies.

Ch 2

" _Child of the wilderness,_

 _Born into emptiness,_

 _Learn to be lonely,_

 _Learn to find your way in darkness._

 _Who will be there for you?_

 _Comfort and care for you,_

 _Learn to be lonely,_

 _Learn to be your one companion._

 _Never dreamed out in the world,_

 _There were arms to hold you._

 _You've always known your heart was on its own._

 _So laugh in your loneliness,_

 _Child of the wilderness,_

 _Learn to be lonely,_

 _Learn how to love life that is lived alone,_

 _Learn to be lonely,_

 _Life can be lived,_

 _Life can be loved,_

 _Alone…."_

All Erik does smile. Then he speaks, "I love it when you sing."

I think I can feel myself blushing. I go over to my room. I lie down on my bed and sleep.

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **Erik looks at me, "it'll be alright. I'm sure it won't be as bad as we think, if it's not a beating, burning or showing then it most likely won't involve more pain." Always the optimist. Our gypsy master brings us in. Were tied to a chair, not bothering to struggle. If we struggle it'll get worse. He reads a passage from a book then stops and drags a knife down both our arms, invoking a stinging pain. It's nothing really, we are used to more. Surprisingly though, he wipes of the blood. Then puts the rags in a bowl. He reads another passage, but this time I feel a mass pain in my head, Erik feels it too. I cry out, as does my brother. Suddenly I hear thoughts that are not mine, they sound like some of Erik's compositions. The gypsy master goes up to Erik and pushes the knife in hard and I can feel his pain, literally. I peak at the title "THE BONDING SPELL" After we are returned to our cage we are given some food, this only makes Erik's thoughts and feelings louder and clearer. After a while he speaks, "the bonding spell, interesting." At this I am angry and I make sure he feels it." Two things," I say, "one, stay out of my head and two why do you get all the cool powers?" He rolls his eyes, "you have cool powers too. I'm just stronger than you because I eat more. The stronger you are the stronger your powers will be."**_

 _ **End of Dream**_

I hear Erik calling me in my mind, apparently it's show time. Also apparently I need to eat. I'm not strong enough to talk to him as I limit my food consumption to one meal a day, that way the bond isn't so strong. I hate it. Erik likes the bond and eats and uncanny amount of food. Yet he remains skinny. Once I come out he stops me in my tracks, "Erika, I know you've already eaten, but your side of the bond is extremely weak. You can't keep starving yourself. The performance is in half an hour, eat something, anything." Now he is begging. Begging me to eat. I go over to his food store, finding some cold soup. I heat it and the look he gives me is surprising. He looks so happy and relieved. I eat it quickly, my body happy to get food. The bond strengthens and I fight it, _"Don't fight it, sister. I won't do anything to hurt you."_ I relax and it's not so bad, _"just stay out of my head."_ I reply. He smiles at me. And then I realise what I just did. I spoke to him using the bond, I have not done that in years. After I'm finished my soup I go upstairs. I get Meg to tie my hair in a bun again. She doesn't ask why I undid it or why I'm still in my costume. She knows I'm never going to give her answers. After all, when she asked about my mask I gave her an 'Erik' stare, as I've named it, stopped asking questions for life. All the time I was dancing I could hear Erik's thoughts and see him standing in box 5 behind the vicomte. When it's time for Think of Me to start I change into my usual attire before joining him. _"She's doing perfectly, like an angel."_ I hear him comment. I agree. _"I'm going to the lair."_ He sends me a mental nod. I creep out of the box, careful not to disturb the vicomte. I am hungry. Stupid Erik, making me give up my diet. Two whole years wasted by a simple bowl of soup. Once I'm down I raid the pastry closet. I hear Erik coming in the gondola. I run to my bed room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Surprisingly I still don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Or the lyrics. Or Erik. Only Erika. Huh… All my cookies are done *Pouts* RIP cookies, born in a factor died about a week ago, loving cookie, snack and biscuit. Will be missed, but don't worry cookie, I will always replace you.

Ch 3

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation._

I love this song. It's like a lullaby. When the gypsies had finished beating us he would always sing for me because I would get the worse of it. On the rare occasions when he got worse I would return the favour. So sleepy. Goodnight.

I am awoken by a burst or rage; the phantom has graced us with his presence. I say this because the phantom is Erik's alter ego, it's still Erik but he unleashed the phantom. I barricade my mind, stay out phantom. I don't want him in me. That would be bad. Very bad. Christine must have ripped the mask off. Why would you do that? Why? I peek out the door to see Erik curled up in a ball crying. Christine sees me and she has his mask in her hand. I take charge, "come, we must return. Those fools that run our theatre will be missing you." I take the mask from her and lay it beside Erik.

"Who are you?" She asks as I row the gondola, "I am his sister." I reply sharply.

"Are you… Like him?"

I scowl, "if someone wears a mask, they don't want you to see their face."

She stays quiet the whole ride back. I don't blame her for being curious but she should try to keep that curiosity in her.

"I recommend you don't tell anyone about this place, as I am learning to master the Punjab lasso."

She gulps and I see her hand tremble. I would never harm her, that would just hurt Erik. Once I've docked the boat I grab one of Erik's cloaks and attach it to my suit.

I leave Christine in the ballet dorms before going to see Madame Giry.

"Good afternoon. I have returned Miss Daae but she has seen a sight she was not supposed to see. I must return to my brother as he is in a bad way."

She doesn't see me but she still knows who it is.

"Well Erika, could you not have returned her earlier? The vicomte was very upset."

"As is my brother, he loves her. She ripped his mask off! He was lying in a ball, crying. The phantom dose not cry. Leave her in her dorm tonight. I have some notes to write and deliver."

I swish the cape around before leaving. Once I return Erik has replaced his mask and is sitting at his desk writing notes. He beat me to it.

"I take it I will deliver these?" I ask.

"Yes, I have delivered four already. Just give this one to Madame Giry."

I look at his tear stained cheek and take of the mask. He flinches but makes no attempt to cover his face. "You can leave this off in my presence. We don't get many visitors here." I say and he nods.

I take the note from him and use a passage up to the opera. I can't be bothered to row. I slide the note under the dorm door, knowing that she is in there. I see a ballet rat staring at me. I put my finger to my lips and she faints. I catch her, I believe her name is Naomi. I set her on a bench. She'll wake up soon. I hope. Back to Erik. He needs me most right now.

When I return he hasn't moved. I was gone for 10 minutes. He moves his hand to my mask and I move away. Hurt radiates through his side of the bond. "You haven't seen my face in 10 years." I say. I don't even take it off to sleep. His eyes soften, "please?" He looks ready to cry.

My hand shakes as I remove my mask. 10 years since I felt air on this half of my face. I turn away, unable to look at him. I feel his hand turn my head to face him. My deformity isn't as spread out as his but it is worse. I have no need for a wig.

He smiles at me a little. I'm growing soft. I really want to put my mask back on, I feel naked without it. After all it was the first bit of clothing I ever had.

"Can you keep it off? For me, please." Again with the begging.

"Fine." I hug him.

"I feel like a monster; Christine doesn't love me. No one will love us. We're a human freak show."

It's the truth, "yeah. Life will be lonely. I will always be there for you, brother. Always."

 **Poor Erik, review to give him a hug!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. Or any lyrics used here. I only own Erika my OC. Normally I would tell you enjoy the story, so enjoy the story.

Ch4

Erik's POV

" _I will always be there for you, brother."_

Erika is always so kind and caring. She has always been there. I am amazed at her; she took the one thing that makes her feel safe off. I didn't know it was this bad, it looks like she's in a considerable amount of pain. I know she sleeps with it on, I tried to look at her face while she slept once. That's how I know. Like I know she is a light sleeper. When I tried to remove it while she was asleep she woke up and oddly enough I don't recall anything else apart from waking up with a pounding headache and seeing stars.

I can feel her desperate need to turn away and replace the mask. I feel it more than my own.

"Erik," I hear her say, "I believe we have some business to do. I highly doubt those fools will obey our commands."

" _Coming."_ I reply.

I hear go to the rafters where the stage hands work to find that my orders were not obeyed, like Erika presumed.

" _Sing, Prima Donna,_

 _Once more!"_

"So," I but in, "it is war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination…. will occur!"

" _Once more!"_

Useless, idiotic fools! I do mean what I say. _" Sister, you were correct; they are putting Carlotta in the role of Countess. I do trust you're eating enough to communicate?"_

It's a few minutes before I hear her reply. Her side is weaker she did not eat since she returned Christine. _" My eating habits don't concern you. Christine is fine."_

" _Eat."_

"No!" Her voice echoes around the theatre making everyone look up. I hear cries of 'Phantom' and 'Opera ghost'.

Joseph Bouquet's eye's search for the source of the voice. I can't even spot her.

" _Silence! I know eating is not your favourite thing to do but do it!"_ I command, would she dare cry out and possibly give her position away? Yes.

"You are not in charge of me! I refuse!" She is getting mad, that's the thing with us; we get angry easily.

It seems speaking in her head is doing nothing for me. If I get her to speak once more then she'll give her position away, then I can carry her back to the lair.

"I will not hesitate to force feed you." I threaten.

The people below seem to be terrified of the 'double phantom'. I would laugh but I'm a bit busy right now.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." I hear her whisper. Then I come to a startling conclusion; she's behind me. Then all I see is darkness.

I awake to a stinging pain in my throat. Erika's face is frowning at me. What did I do wrong?

"I told you my eating habits were none of your concern. I meant it. I also told you to stay out of my head. You need to rest. I knocked you unconscious. What I gave you will wear off soon. It's just a remedy for sleep. You will be awake for Il Muto. The vicomte will most likely be in our box. I have a surprise during the show. I believe you will enjoy it. Call it a sorry-for-knocking-you-unconscious present."

With this she leaves the room and I hear the call of sleep.

 **Dream**

" **Erika, you have to eat. Please. It's not normal to be as skinny as you are. You've fainted from lack of food too many times. You're too weak." This is the second time today I've pleaded with her.**

" **No Erik, no. We're not normal. We're monsters. If I die from lack of food, fine by me. If I eat you will only hut me. You always do. It's utter agony for me."**

 **I didn't know I caused her pain. The bond never did anything to the sort to me. Then it dawns on me. "That's because you fight it. You're not used to it either. If you give it a chance it can be useful or even pleasant. I enjoy being in your mind, it makes me feel like I'm flying. Apart from the constant hunger."**

 **Her face hardens, "I will eat one meal a day. That way the bond will still be weak and I won't die."**

 **This doesn't fully satisfy me but it will do.**

 **I only hope she will keep this promise.**

 **End of dream**

I wake to Erika playing the organ. My mask is beside me; she must have removed it for me. She left my wig beside it. Since my hair is not flopping in front of my face she most likely brushed it. Well, what little I have. Funny; she knocks me unconscious and then brushes my hair.

"Come brother, it is time." Erika and I take a tunnel to the top of the theatre. No way were we going to go through the Prima Donna dressing room. I shudder to think about that witch.

Once were up it starts. My poor Christine dressed in the most horrible outfit. I am still angry about her taking of my mask, but I love her.

" _Oh poor fool he makes me laugh,_

 _Hahahaha"_

My ears are bleeding.

"Did we not instruct that box 5 was too be left empty?" I hear my sister call out in a powerful voice.

I hear little Meg whisper, "they're here, the phantoms of the opera." My Christine says, "it's them."

An unwelcome voice buts in, "your part is silent, little toad."

At this I get angry and I feel a familiar person rise up inside me. "A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

I hear my sister laugh when she goes for throat spray.

What is this surprise? I would search her mind but that would be a bad idea.

I zone out until I hear a hideous croak. My sister laughs. Another croak and we are laughing together. This is most enjoyable. She is good with surprises.

"Miss Christine Daae will be playing the role of the countess" I hear one of the manager's state.

We walk along the rafters before seeing Bouquet. He has been a thorn in our side too long and this is a most excellent opportunity.

My sister nods.

Time to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Or any lyrics used in this chapter. In happier news, I replaced the cookies with…. CHOCOLATE! Yummy.

Ch 5

Erika's POV

Bouquet turned around to see the Phantom standing behind him. He then turned round to see me. Trapped between the two of us he starts to run along the rafters. Unfortunately for him, I am an excellent gymnast and can swing across the ropes.

The Phantom is starting to lessen, but this time that is bad, we do need to kill him. A girls got to do what a girls got to do. Fortunately; I carry around a Punjab lasso.

Bouquet trips and I wrap it around his neck before he can get up. I tighten it and he suffocates. A fire is burning inside me. But once I kill him it is gone. Erik stands beside me and suddenly the world turns to darkness.

Erik's POV

I know what happened to her; somehow she was the Phantom. I must have accidently passed it on. How could I be so stupid? It must have been too much for her as she passed out as soon as it left her. I push the body down and carry her down to the lair. I put her in her room. I debate taking her mask off, but decide against it; it might make the Phantom flair up. If it's one of my triggers it'll most likely be one of hers. I'll have to try to remove it once she wakes up; if that's possible. She never wanted him inside her. It would be cruel to make her live like that without trying.

Erika's POV

My head is throbbing. Why? I highly doubt I was drinking anything. I'm in my room, to be more exact in my bed. Don't remember going though. I walk out of my room to see Erik. Eating. Like normal.

He turns around, "you're awake. You passed out."

I breathe through my mouth not wanting my body to smell food; I'm hungry but I really don't want to increase the throbbing in my brain. Stupid bond.

My memories come flooding back to me.

"Did… Did I kill him?" I ask already knowing the answer.

He frowns for a moment, "well, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" I am fairly certain that it was me.

He shifts nervously and indicates that he wants me to sit down. I pull out a chair and sit. Then he stands up and walks behind me.

I am starting to feel uncomfortable, "Erik? Erik what are you doing?"

A rope finds its way around my waist and suddenly I am tied to the chair. I feel myself disappear.

"Insolent boy! Untie me!" I demand.

He stares me down, "leave her now or I will force you out."

I struggle I want to be free.

"No! You're the one who let me out in the first place." I yell.

"I guess it's force you out." He replies. And suddenly I am me.

"Erik, Erik please let me go it's me again. Please I won't hurt anyone." I feel myself shaking.

He hushes me.

I see him gather a few things; a knife, food and a bucket of water.

"Erik, Erik what are you going to do? Don't hurt me. Please!"

His eyes soften and he murmurs softly, "I'm going to take off your mask. I'm sorry."

My eyes widen, "no! Erik, no! I will never forgive you. I let you take it off last time but that was a lapse in judgement. No!"

He looks torn but continues to move his hand to the mask. I struggle and turn; all to no avail.

I hear him gasp a little and that's what made the Phantom really snap inside of me.

"Scared of the beast are you? Does it frighten you? The monster behind the mask. Roar!"

All Erik does is close his eyes. I was about to make another comment but I feel the burning fire being extinguished.

The Phantom is gone. Gone.

I collapse and reality is slipping, slipping away.

Erik's POV

After I took the mask off it didn't provoke the Phantom. I knew I would have to do something worse. I would have to hurt her. So I gasped. Then it snapped.

I didn't know I could be so mean.

Now that she's distracted I can remove him.

I close my mind and take back what is mine. I like the feeling of power it gives me.

I see Erika collapse in the chair and fall unconscious. I think the is the part where I untie her. That's debatable. I'm not sure if I want to. I should let her rest. I use the knife to uncut her bonds.

She thought I was going to hurt her. Why? How could she think that? I'm her brother. I love her.

Her mind is quiet but it has no barriers to hold against me. I know she wouldn't like it but I take a peek at her emotions. Not like she'll know.

I find something shocking. She actually has feelings.

 _Hurt, betrayal, self-hatred, loneliness, music._

Wait. Is music a feeling? I suppose it is. Well it gives you an indescribable feeling.

I leave her mind and make her comfortable. She's going to be mad when she wakes up.

 **I'm gonna update this less as I want to start work on a new phantom story. No idea what to call it yet. Also sorry that I cut it out at a weird place.** **Review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Thanks for waiting and reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer-** Sadly I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. Or any more cookies. Or chocolate. The reason why this might not be the best chapter is because… I'm chocolate sober. No chocolate then no amazing disclaimer and or amazing chapter. Check out my new story, True Colours.

Your humble servant,

Frost.

Chapter 6

Erika's POV

Pain. Not nice. Damn pain. Where am I? IT HURTS!

"ERIK, WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?! COME IN HERE NOW! OR SUFFER THE CONQUENCES OF MY RATH! I AM NOT HAPPY, NOT HAPPY AT ALL!" I start yelling.

He comes in with soup and offers me the bowl. I'm torn; I am starving but at the same time more pain would be…. Painful. No; no food.

I shake my head, "what did you do?" Something has changed within me. I can feel it and I also sense that my privacy has been invaded.

He looks down and mumbled something.

"What?" I ask.

"I took the phantom from you." He said a little louder.

Oh…That's not that bad. But there's something else he's not telling me.

"Then why do I feel like someone invaded my privacy?" I ask.

"I looked at your feelings. Why did you do that to yourself? Why in why world would you hurt yourself like that?" He demands.

I flare up inside but keep clam on the outside. "You invaded my private mind and looked at memories from 3 years ago. You were never meant to see that and you took advantage of me being unconscious. I was hurting on the inside so I wanted to let the pain out. Therefore, I did so with a knife and my shoulder."

He starts to look at me as if I am mad. "I'm getting you help." He says firmly.

"2 things, Erik. 1 that was 3 years ago, 2 the only person we know that knows about us is Antoinette. I doubt she would give me self-help."

He scowls, "then why do you have fresh cuts on your arm? Please tell me that you fell or they just recently started bleeding again. Please. Tell me that you didn't start cutting yourself again." Now he's crying and begging.

But I was. Again. Just hoping to fade out of existence. No one would miss me. Well I guess I was wrong. Erik would, possibly Antoinette.

I stay silent not wanting to provoke him. I look away.

His tears are more and he mutters begging, "please. Never again. Eat please. Just don't hurt yourself anymore."

I take the soup and drown it in one not bothering to use a spoon. I scream out in pain and tears stream from my eyes.

"Relax. Just breathe. It's okay, just let it happen." Erik says.

"N-no. No!" I barrier my mind and put up defences, trying not to let the bond reform. Unfortunately, Erik is not even attempting to hold back his thoughts.

I continue to full on scream out in pain, not caring who hears me.

"Listen, sister I will not ease you into the bond like last time. You will need to learn to deal with it every time you eat. Which will be a minimum of 3 times a day."

I scream and scream and scream. The PAIN. It's so much worse.

"Sister, your screaming is rather painful to my ears so… RELAX AND LET IT HAPPEN!" He ends up yelling before grabbing me harshly around shoulders.

He is starting to frighten me. I break down the barriers my mind made and try to relax. One question pops into my mind: how on Earth could Erik enjoy this? Wait. Could he see what I see?

" _Yes, when I wanted to. Why?"_

Damn you Meg Giry! All those 'educational' books she gave me to 'make you understand how you were made'. Also her books that I read for 18-year-old girls. No wonder he constantly feels like he's 'floating'. How she got hold of those books I do not know.

Erik is oddly silent. Then I notice that the bond is complete again.

I decide to use the mind speech, _"Erik. Did you read the books Meg gave me through me?"_

I see his blush both physically and mentally, _"no! Maybe… Yes. All of them. Why did you continue to read them?"_

" _Meg made me. You said you could see what I see when you want to. Why did you want to?"_

" _Errrr… No idea. That was a year ago."_

I raise an eyebrow and that snaps Erik back to reality. He blushes again and walks away. There is a dull pain in my head and I'm getting dizzy. I move to sit down and fall asleep instantly.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Bit busy with exams the results so far are:**

 **Geography B**

 **Maths A**

 **French A**

 **Music A**

 **Science A**

 **R.E A**

 **Review!**


End file.
